


Princes of the Summer Isles

by Sassaphrass



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hans Goes Home, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Post-Canon, The Summer Islanders are the Lannisters of Disney, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans is sent back to face the dubious justice of his older brothers. Elsa must deal with the consequences of a blizzard in July. </p><p>Both find themselves facing the unpleasant consequences of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> When they sent Hans home at the end of Frozen all I could think was "I bet the Royalty of the Summer Islands are like the Lannisters of Disney", and this fic was born....

       Hans sat in his cell on the deck of the ship and watched the clouds slowly drift past. It was blisteringly hot in the sun on the sea but Hans didn't mind, it would have been much worse below decks in the damp, putrid dark with no fresh air and no sun.

         Hans leaned back against the bars and grinned. There were so many perks to being royalty. He'd tried to kill a woman, left another for dead and attempted a coup d'etat. His punishment: a punch to the face and a boat ride home, with the promise that his brothers would deal with him.

          His brothers most definitely would deal with him. Hans had no doubt by the time that they had the full story he'd be making odds on how long Queen Elsa's reign would last. Well, Gerhart, Yan and Vincent (brother 12, 11 and 9) would want odds. Johannes would want the story (brother 7). Sebastian, Oscar and Victor (2, 3 and 1) would want information: all the details he'd learned about the Queen, princess, their servants, advisors, trusted noblemen, and the foreign dignitaries they'd invited. Victor would be terribly pleased to hear about the disgrace that the Duke of Wesselton had made of himself. Hans grinned when he pictured Victor in his study, crown in it's glass case, pretending the news wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

  
          Of course, King Victor of the Summer Isles would be disappointed that Hans wasn't bringing home his own crown, after all it wasn't a coincidence that the delegate from the Summer Isles had been the handsome, unwed, Prince who had a reputation (in his own kingdom) as the best liar to ever walk the earth.  
Hans honestly wasn't sure what disgusted him more, that Anna had been so foolish as to believe that a foreign prince with many older brothers would ever marry for love, or that the people of the kingdom were so idiotic as to hand it to the first royal stranger who appeared to have half a brain. Wait. No, it's definitely the first one. If he was a peasant in Aerendalle he'd much rather Prince Hans than Queen Elsa be in charge. After all the woman had thrown away their closest trading partner over a self-preservationional attempt to kill her.  
       Hans doesn't blame the Duke for that. Not one bit. He may be a bit of a loon but everyone with two brain cells to rub together (a caveat that apparently excludes the royalty of Aerendelle) knows that the Duke of Wesselton is a man to have on your side.

  
       And anyway, it's not like those foolish princesses with their talk of _family_ and _love_ and _acceptance_ really understand what they've done. They grew up safe behind palace walls and Hans doubts very much that they ever suffered from cold or want of anything.

  
      _Hans_ , of course, hasn't wanted for anything in his life, but he grew up with the stories of the terrible winters before his brother took the throne. How the people were freezing to death in their houses and those who didn't were drinking the blood of their livestock to avoid starvation.

  
And Victor (though he hadn't been called Victor yet) had gone to the king and demanded justice.

There's a rather fetching tapestry of the event back home. The king old, and obviously evil stands on snowy steps facing a tall man, lit as though from an inner fire, who is flanked on either side by six slightly smaller figures also done in shades of reds and orange and yellow.

        It's a very good bit of work, excellent propaganda, Hans has always thought, the young rebel and the 12 fire haired princes of the summer isles. Of course, Hans himself has more or less been an infant at the time and of the 12 of them probably only 4 or 5 had been old enough to stand next to Victor and of those at least 2 did not actually have proper red hair, more a sort of reddish brown or sandy blonde, and that doesn't even take into account the fact that the Hans' brand of courage (hit a man when he's down and don't stop until he's no longer twitching) was much more common in their family than the sort of insane bravery that Yan, Gerhart and Victor occasionally showed.

Anna had had that sort of insane courage, but, unfortunately for her, unlike the fire haired princes of the Southern Isles, she didn't have the skills to back that courage up.

         Hans chuckled thinking of her riding off without even changing out of her evening gown, and turned to grin at the sailor who was looking at him with a more than slightly nervous expression. Hans gave a little wave and the sailor nervously edged away.

          A wise author once said it is better to be feared than loved, what people always forget is that he also said it's best to be both. Victor understood that. Hans did too. Elsa, if she lived that long, would learn that lesson as well.

          Hans is very very good at making people think they love him. Or at least that he might love them. He's waltzed with more foreign dignitaries than he can count, whispered all the things they wanted to hear and then walked away with everything he (well, Victor really) wanted to know.

He remembers sitting crying his eyes out over Gerhart and Yan (this was in the early days of them pretending he was invisible), Victor hadn't come to see him, he had a kingdom to run and one little boy wasn't very important in the face of all that. 

         So, Johannes, who was always the kindest of them, came, following the sooty little footprints, and asked why he was crying, and dried his tears before carrying him on his shoulders down to Victor's study (without knocking Hans' head against any door frames, the men of the royal family are built like bulls and Johannes was the only one who ever learned not to crack little heads when he barreled around the castle with a brother on his back).

  
         That day was the first day Victor had told him what it meant to be a king. He'd stood towering over his little brother and had said: 

 “I am not a good man Hans, but I intend to be remembered as a great king. You are my littlest brother, and I suppose you think I should care that Gerhart and Yan made you cry?”

  
            Hans had nodded and Victor had sneered. 

“That's idiotic, there are hundreds of children in these lands, you aren't any better than one of them, though you are certainly luckier. In fact, if I were to run out and grab a red haired boy of about the same age off the street and leave you in his place it wouldn't make a difference in the grand scheme of things.”

  
          Hans had started crying again, “D-Don't do that! Please! I-I w-w-won't cry anymore.”

  
          Victor just looked at him and Hans had managed to stifle his sobs but not his tears.

  
       “Then distinguish yourself Hans. There are 12 red haired princes above you in this land. If you want to be something more than a disposable place holder your going to need to have something other than a fetching hair colour and a title. No one is going to give you a place and a purpose: find one for yourself.”

  
“B-b-but...”

  
“No buts! I believe you're more than capable of finding your own place. So stop trailing after Gerhart and Yan all the time. They don't want you there, and you're no good at the sort of things they like. Work out what you're good at and focus on that.”

  
Hans had stared at his brother for a full minute before Victor had relented and scooped him up and kissed the side of his head.

  
“I'll have Johannes find some better tutors. It's time to you learned that strength isn't power.”

It turned out that Hans was better than Yan or Gerhart could ever hope to be at lying, manipulating and looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter 1. I hope it's clear that I'm not excusing what Hans did, I'm just trying to get inside his head.


	2. A Warm Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans arrives back in the Summer Isles and finds himself running into some of his brothers earlier than he had planned to.

As Hans is rather unceremoniously unloaded onto the docks by the sailors he catches sight of two twin ginger mountains slinking off another ship. Hans grins.

It seems two of his erstwhile brothers have found their way home and it's a huge relief. Sebastian, who is prime minister, has been tearing his hair out over them for a few years now. They were imprisoned in Corona after trying to steal the crown of the lost (now found) princess.

 

They catch sight of Hans being hoisted down the gangplank in chains and shake their heads when he waves. Though their tasks have always been wildly different than his, Hans thinks he and the twins understand one another, they're the ones who've always been more than happy to do their own dirty work and make their own plans, (unlike Oscar, Sebastian and Victor who makes plans so perfect they're like works of art and then send one of the other princes to do the dirty work for them).

 

Hans wonders how things went down in the end in Corona and whether anyone stopped to ask who the 'Stabbington' brothers were planning on _selling_ the crown jewels to. Last Hans had heard the twins had befriended some fast talking pretty boy who could get in anywhere, and who was going to get a hefty sum for his troubles. Apparently he'd married the lost princess this summer (in fact Hans seems to remember having seen them both in Arendelle,[the thief in question is definitely pretty]).

For all they understand one another, Hans is not close with the twins (brothers 4 and 5 respectively). They were just a little bit too old when Victor took the throne and had never shaken that certain skullbasher quality that was so frowned on in royalty.

But they were good at what they did, and Hans had to wonder what happened for things to go so very badly there. The twins usually got in and out before anyone even realized throats had been slit and gold had been taken.

It's a happy coincidence that they're back the same day as Hans. Compared to them the fuckup in Arendelle was a piece of diplomatic cake. At least Oscar (brother number 3, in charge of foreign affairs) didn't have to not quite grovel for the release of two known criminals who happened to possess that most defining feature of the Royal Family of the Summer Isles (bright red hair) without actually admitting that the two cutthroats currently residing in Corona's dungeon's were in fact 2 of the erstwhile fire haired princes or indeed ever specifically stating why he was so eager to have these two particular ex-Summer Islanders extradited without being tortured, killed or maimed (Oscar is not usually picky about torture or maiming). At least Hans did everything above board and with completely reasonable motivations (at least as far as diplomats were concerned), not to mention plausible deniability for the King of the Summer Isles, plus he thinks he may have forged an unintentional alliance with Wesselton, so not all bad.

His brother-the-king was actually right all those years ago. If anyone ever knew that King Victor has identical twins for brothers they've forgotten it. There are so many 'fire haired princes' that they are nearly never all together at once, and though everyone is terribly proud of the 12 princes it's unlikely an average citizen could pick one out of a line-up of red-haired commoners, they're interchangeable in the minds of the people as miscellaneous large men with red hair (even though at least half of them have hair that's only sorta-kinda-maybe-reddish).

Hans is pretty sure that Johannes (brother number 7, runs the royal household and organizes the running of the palace) keeps a list of handsome red-haired men in one of his drawers so that if a court emergency arises and he needs to muster the numbers there won't be any problems.

The twins grin their matching scarred smiles in Hans' direction and he can't help but hope he'll be in the cell next to theirs. They probably have some excellent stories to tell.

 

Hans is led into Sebastian's study in chains. His brother makes a show of not looking up. Hans slumps dejectedly into a chair.

“Oh, brother. You'll not believe what I've suffered.” He moans, as though in deep physical pain.

Sebastian still doesn't look up from his paper work.

“Cease the dramatics Hans,” he waves a hand and the guards leave. “It's just us family here.”

Hans sits up in the perfect courtly posture.

“Fine. You got me.”

“You're not as clever as you think you are. Something this little escapade seems to reinforce.”

“Oh, so I should have planned for an enchanted winter caused by the newly crowned Queen Elsa of Arendelle?”

Sebastian finally looks up from whatever it is he's reading.

“Given what our brother is like: Yes.”

Hans scoffs. “Victor is hardly comparable to that bland little girl.”

“True, but his powers increased exponentially the day he was crowned.”

“He was crowned because he had those powers.”

“He was crowned because, unlike you, he had a brilliant plan, a brilliant mind and the goodwill and well being of the people in his heart.” Sebastian snaps in reply.

 

“Please, Arendelle would be better off with me as King.” Hans snaps back.

Sebastian shakes his head. “You would be a foreign king. An invader.”

“I could have made them love me.”

“You've yet to manage to make me love you!”

Hans gulps. Sebastian is angrier than he'd thought.

“Arendelle has broken all ties with Wesselton. The Duke tried to have the Queen killed when it became clear she was causing the winter. She, apparently, is one to hold a grudge.”

Hans has the delicious delicious satisfaction of seeing Sebastian, with his sandy hair and spectacles comepletely, stunned.

“Is she mad?! They are their closest trading partner and a midsummer frost like they've suffered must have ruined at least...half the crops in the kingdom. What is she planning to do when winter comes for real? Have her people eat magical ice food?”

“Sebastian? What has Victor said about you trying to be funny?”

“That I shouldn't.”

“Yeah.”

“Shut up Hans.” Sebastian says but there's no malice in it.

 

Sebastian is practically rubbing his hands together in glee. “This is an excellent oppurtunity for the farmers and merchants of the Summer Isles...”

“If you want my advice-”

“I don't”

“-you'll send Johannes, with his wife and children, to negotiate a new trade agreement, make it seem like a magnanimous gesture of apology for the bad behaviour of your baby brother.”

Sebastian is considering him now with narrowed eyes and a calculating expression.

“They do not think that your actions reflect the Summer Isles?”

“No, I made it very clear I was after a crown because I'm the 12th in line here and I want that power, which has the added bonus of being 100% true.”

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose. “We should have drowned you as an infant. Or at least the first time you set your bassinet on fire.”

“That is unfair, Johannes sets things on fire too and I'm sure you've never threatened to drown him.”

“Johannes is a sweet, dull man who's perfectly happy to spend his time seeing to the royal households and raising his ever growing brood of children, and he never sets anything important on fire. You, are a snake in the grass who'll bite any hand that feeds you and could swallow the world and still feel unsatisfied.”

Hans can't think of a reply to that so he just sticks out his tongue and then pouts.

 

Sebastian appears less than impressed by this display of maturity, and sits back down at his desk pulling his abandoned paperwork towards him.

 

“You're lucky that his Majesty King Victor, lord of the Summer Isles and heart of the nation, has taken a brief vacation to his private palace. You will be imprisoned in the high tower of the palace and dealt with upon his return.”

“But Sebasti-”

“NO! You tried to woo a princess and a kill a queen. You failed on both counts. If you had succeeded on one or both of those then you would have been welcomed home a hero. Instead you failed, so you're a convict and Oscar, Johannes and I are going to have spend a lot of time and effort fixing this mess.”

Sebastian rings a bell on his desk, and the guards come back in. Sebastian waves in Hans' direction without looking up. “Take him away and see to it that he locked up in the high tower. He's to have no visitors and the same meals as an ordinary prisoner.”

 

Hans bares his teeth and snarls as he's hauled out of the room. Sebastian drops his paper in alarm as is blackens and curls around the edges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the Stabbington brother's royalty but I was sitting there thinking, Who exactly are these petty thieves going to sell crown jewels to? And so I thought, I'm going to make them saboteurs acting on behalf of the Summer Isles. So I did. 
> 
> Speaking of which there is a sad lack of Stabbington brothers fic in the world, Internet, you shock me by your lack of depravity!


	3. The Seventh Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never easy being the middle child. Being the middle child in a family of thirteen infighting royal brothers even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter deals heavily with an OC in the form of one of Hans' older brothers. BUT!! Anna, Elsa and Olaf all make appearances. Just a heads up to the OC haters, you've been warned.

 

 

Johannes is not happy at being sent to Arendelle on such short notice. Arendelle has many wonderful qualities he's sure but he doesn't like the ocean which he'd have to cross to get there. It's so very large and deep and wet and cold...and dangerous. There are no nobles or lords when the ocean decides to kill somebody. All men are equal to Poseidon.

Not to mention he's been ordered to bring his daughters along, (not that it's a hardship he'd have felt awful for missing Hilde's birthday if he'd left them behind) but again, Water, ocean, cold, death, not things he wants to risk his daughters in.

It's not a long voyage, and he's probably going to spend the whole thing trying to work out what to _say_. Oscar and Sebastian have drawn up a very comprehensive trade agreement and they've made it very clear that whatever happens, Johannes must get Queen Elsa of Arendale to sign it.

He leans on the railing and sighs. His place is in the palace, organising dinners and sleeping arrangements, seeing that the various princes in the navy, and army are always properly clothed and fed, that sort of this, diplomacy? Politics? It's all he can do to keep from groaning and resting his head in his hands when he feels a small hand pat him on the back.

“Don't worry Papa,” his daughter says. “I'm sure the Queen will love you.”

Johannes smiles down at his oldest daughter, grabs her arms, and then spins her up and around so that she laughs and shrieks with delight.

 

This, this is what Johannes, Seventh Prince of the Summer Isles is good at.

 

 

Johannes was led into the throne room behind a man he assumes must be the prime minister. Queen Elsa was seated in an ice blue gown and her little sister stands to the right of the throne.

 

The footman called out as he entered: “Prince Johannes, the Duchesses Hilde, Brigitte and Fritzi, and the Lady Undomniel, all of the Summer Isles.”

 

The footman shot them a withering glares and Johannes felt himself blush. He's out of place here and he knows it. His wife glided up next to him and tugged his sleeve. He puts his elbow out so she can take his arm.

The girls are all adorable beyond words or measures in their matching gowns, and they are all so pleased to be wearing the gowns and to have gotten to come on this little diplomatic mission that Johannes has no concerns about them causing any sort of trouble.

 

The lady Anna was giving them a scorching glare while Elsa looked so cool that Johannes started looking at the floor to be sure that she hasn't iced it over so he'll fall. It's the sort of nasty trick Johannes expects from someone who was able to beat Hans at his own game.

 

She doesn't though, which is good, because the oaken floors in the palace are beautiful and it would be a crime to warp them with cold and damp.

 

He felt his wife let go of his elbow and dropped into a bow, because that was their signal for when he had reached an appropriate distance from the throne.

“To Queen Elsa of Arendale, my brother-the-king sends his greeting!” Johannes began but stopped when Princess Anna snorted loudly,

Johannes faltered. He isn't very good at courtly speech, he's never needed it, being just old enough that it was never a matter of sink or swim in the shark pit of the court and just young enough that Victor didn't expect him to make himself indispensable to the people of the Summer Isles. So having his well rehearsed speech interrupted is less than ideal because now he's dropped the thread and he's not sure what to say.

“His brother tries to kill us and all the king can say is greetings? Not even himself but through his brother?” Princess Anna said.

 

Johannes opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to say: “Well, King Victor does many things through us princes, he doesn't trust very many people outside the family and he does send his apologies I was..uh, getting to that part...”

He heard one of the girls, Hilde, probably, giggle.

 

Johannes gulped. Why oh why did Sebastian insist he be the one to come here? Was it because Johannes would cause the least inconvenience if he died? It was wasn't it! Oh god.

His ridiculous courtly clothes suddenly felt too tight and he knows he's bright red.

It was utterly unfair, Johannes wasn't even a proper redhead, his hair was auburn! but he had more freckles than any of his other brothers and... oh god Queen Elsa was getting up. Queen Elsa was getting up- Death was coming!

Johannes tried to soldier on.

“See, Hans has always been nothing but trouble! He used to set Gerhart on fire every other Tuesday, and while he was sent to witness your coronation it really wasn't any one's intention, even probably Hans, for him to try to take over your kingdom like that but Hans has always had a sharp political mind and you know it's a special type of person who can just roll with a magical winter in summer but Hans has always had a nose for oppurtunities and so he you know tried to kill you Queen Elsa though to be fair he denies trying to kill Princess Anna there, to hear him tell it he just convinced you to marry him in a whirlwind romance and then didn't kiss you when you needed true love or something but in deference to your perspective how trustworthy is someone who used to set his next oldest brother on fire on a regular basis? Probably lying, he's a good liar is Hans, mostly because he almost always tells the truth or at least part of the truth it's all very confusing! I have a trade agreement for you! It's part of the apology I think it's pretty fair-is-it-hot-in-here?-I-think-it's-hot-in-here-aren't-you-the-ice-queen?- _Ithoughtyouweretheicequeen_ LIESLIES..”

Undomniel glided up and patted Johannes on the arm. “There now dear, you need to calm down.”

Elsa and Anna look like they want to burst out laughing. Elsa managed not to and said: “You're not very like your little brother, are you Prince Johannes?”

 

“No, I'm not much like any of my brothers. Actually we're all rather different even Oscar and Sebastian who I am half-convinced can communicate telepathically.” Johannes answered.

 

Elsa slinked down off her dais. “Why don't you and I go for a walk in the gardens?”

There was a scream from behind them and Johannes turned to find Brigitte and Fritzi hiding behind Hilde. There appeared to be an animated Snowman trying to talk to them.

“Please Don't be Scared! My name is Olaf! I like warm hugs!” the Snowman begged

 

“Mommmy!!” The girls yelled breaking and running for the protection of their mother's skirt.

 

“Wait! Don't go! Come back!”called Olaf the snowman, waddling after them.

 

But Undomniel shepherded the girls out of the receiving room and very firmly shut the door in the snowman's face.

 

“ANNA!!” The snowman wailed waddling at full speed towards Princess Anna.

 

Elsa was frowning. Oh shit. You did not want monarchs with untold cosmic powers frowning.

“There's a bit of magic in the summer isles.” Johannes rushed to explain “There are guards at the palace made of lava under a thin crust of rock. I've taught my girls not to tangle with magic because of them...”

Elsa and Anna both looked curious now. “Magical guards made of molten rock?”

“Yes, they were made, legend has it, by the first King of the Summer Isles. The one who gave them their name. He was like you, Your Majesty. Only instead of ice, he controlled fire. They say he made the islands themselves, built them using volcanoes, and then he built the palace and the guards, and made summer last for 30 years. I've always thought it was just a story, until you froze Arendelle.” Johannes shrugged. “Makes a man wonder if those legends aren't history.”

Elsa looks at him as though weighing his very soul.

“Anna? Why don't you go and see to it that the girls are alright? Take them to meet Kristoff and Sven. Prince Johannes and I will walk in the gardens.” she said.

 

The gardens are not particularly impressive to Johannes' trained eye. Arendalle is further north and has poorer soil than the Summer Isles but that explain why, in the height of summer, there are no flowers and many of the leaves on the hedges are brown.

 

Elsa walked next to Johannes, a pale thin spectre of flawless elegance and grace. Johannes was deeply uncomfortable.

“I meant what I said, You're not at all like your brother.” she began by saying.

“I'm more than 10 years older than him. Besides, you're not much like your little sister. Why should I be like any of my brothers?” Johannes replied.

Elsa smiled and laughed. “Well, you do both have red hair!”

Johannes chuckled.

Elsa frowned. “Why were you chosen to come here? It seems like you don't know much about politics.”

Johannes turned bright red. “I have the least guile and the most kindness of all my many brothers. The Prime Minister thought it would be best to send someone who is completely unlike Hans Also..”

He stepped back and checked the path to make sure there wasn't anyone nearby, then sent a small jet of flame from his hand up into the sky.

“..It seems we have something in common Your Majesty.”

Elsa seemed completely in shock. She just stood there with her mouth open for nearly a full minute and Johannes began to suspect that he had made a rather large miscalculation.

“Y-you...” Elsa sputtered, “You're like me!”

“Well, not like you. I can make a few little flames, You can freeze a kingdom in summer.”

“But, How?”

Johannes shrugged “Remember that legendary first king of the summer isles who built them from volcanoes? They say the fire burns in royal blood. I'm the seventh son so that's why I have a little spark of it.” he drew a little spiral of flame in the air.

“Do any of your brothers have it? Anna is completely ordinary..”

“Only 3 of us out of 12. But the others don't use their powers very much.”

“It's better to be open about these things, I've found.”

“Oh they are. They just think it's easier to deal with people when they aren't afraid of being charbroiled.”

“Huh. Is that some sort of hidden lesson?” Elsa asked.

“No. We were taught to use our powers but not abuse them.” Johannes said with a shrug.

 Elsa glanced at him. “You really aren't a diplomat are you?”

“No, all us Princes are given little jobs in the palace to keep us busy. Most of the lads have found something else to do, and followed their ambitions into the Navy, Army, or service as an Ambassador.I'm very happy running the royal household and seeing that everything gets done, though.”

“Does Hans have a job in the palace?”

“He used to be master of the horse but he was locked in the high tower when I left. King Victor was at the Private Palace and was going to deal with him when he got backs.”

“It's funny that you call your brother 'King Victor'”. Elsa said.

“Well that's who he is. That's who he made himself. I think only the twins are brave enough to call him his old name and even they wouldn't dare do it to his face.” Johannes shrugged again.

“You're afraid of your brother? Because he is King?” Elsa asked softly.

Johannes frowned, “Not afraid no. My brother will do what is right for the most people, but he isn't kind or anything like that. He has a heart of volcanic glass...” Johannes paused. “He's the only one of us who ever seemed to understand Hans.”

Elsa sighed. “Your brother tried to kill me.”

Johannes nodded. “He did.”

“He seemed so kind when he spoke to me.” Elsa murmured. “He had Anna completely fooled as to his true nature as well.”

Johannes looked at her for a long moment. She was very beautiful, very young, and very naive.

  
“Did the Duke of Wesselton fool you as to his true nature?” He asked.

Elsa frowned. “What? NO! He's an old fool who was afraid of me.”

Johannes clasped his arms behind his back. “The Duke of Wesselton is a ruthless cunning old man, but he's also very funny, and likes to dance. I enjoy his visits to the Summer Isles. It's not so simple you see? The Good doesn't go away when the bad appears and the other way around.”

“So, you're saying Hans is kind?”

“When it suits him to be.” Johannes answered “There's not a young man in the Summer Isles who is better with horses, or more charming at parties. That's the thing about us 'Fire Haired Princes of the Summer Isles' is we're all to a man, charming people capable of being terrible.”

“You don't seem capable of being terrible.”

“I was a soldier once, and am..myself, and can only be myself.”

Elsa nodded.

Johannes looked at the garden that had been so blighted by the mid-summer frost and felt his heart squeeze at the thought of the fields across the kingdom that needed replanting.

“Did anyone die in the winter you made?” Johannes found himself asking before he could stop himself.

  
“What?!” Elsa shreiked.

“Only, in the Summer Isles at least, people often die during unexpected blizzards and since no one was prepared...” Johannes said.

“I haven't heard of anyone being killed.” She worried the end of her braid with her fingers. “At least, I hope no one was killed...”

“I'm sure they'd have told you if someone had. But be careful there, there's nothing like a bad winter to change the world. Speaking of which, I bring Your Majesty a gift.” He drew the elaborately folded paper from his satchel. “A trade agreement with the Summer Isles, guaranteeing Arendelle enough fruits and vegetables to see you through the winter. We'll have a long summer and I'm sure what with your little...hiccup this summer and the end of your trading agreement with Wesselton, you'll be needing a bit of help.”

Elsa unrolled the parchment. “I'll speak with my Privy Cabinet about it.”

 

“Good! This is a gesture of goodwill. I hope your cabinet interprets it as such.” Johannes said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named Johannes' wife after Arwen Evenstar. I regret nothing.
> 
> For anyone who cares, the Summer Isles in this fic are some sort of bizarre love child between Germany, Hawaii and Iceland. Don't ask me how that works. I honestly have no idea, it's just how my head has set them up.


	4. The Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa considers what's happened.

Elsa blew into her cabinet room like a gale and all the ministers looked up in fright.

“I've been handed this as a gift from the emissary from the Summer Isles.” She said tossing the parchment onto the table.

 

She majestically collapsed into the chair. “Tell me about the Summer Isles. You advised me not to punish them for Prince Hans' crimes. Why?”

One of the ministers (it was hard to keep track of all their names) stammered and said “Well, your majesty because it seems quite likely that Hans hadn't planned to take over the kingdom until after you started the magical winter.”

“So? He tried to kill me.”

“Yes, and he's the 12th in line to the throne and his official position in the government of the Summer Isles is 'Master of the Horse'. He didn't act with the authority of the King nor did the King condone his actions. As has been demonstrated by the actions and words of this emmisarry. Also, Your Majesty I'd like to point out that I advised you not to punish anyone for actions taken while the country suffered from your...curse. The country may yet suffer from the end of trade with Wesselton”

Elsa glared and frost crackled across the corner of the window.

“Not that it isn't understandable to be angry only that well...”

“I froze the kingdom.”

“Well yes.”

The frost was creeping across the ceiling now. Elsa sighed and put her head in her hands.

“So what about the Summer Isles? Should I sign the agreement?” she asked.

Her ministers all looked awkwardly at one another, clearly unsure of what they should say before her Chief Privy Counselor piped up.

“The agreement seems very very generous on their part.” He said.

“So I should sign it?” Elsa asked.

“There seems no reason not to, especially since so many of the crops were blighted by the frost and now need to be replanted.”

“But, given the history...”

“Given the history, I advise you not to make an enemy of King Victor of the Summer Isles. It's well known that he trusts no one as he trusts his brothers, yet, for your sake he has imprisoned one and will no doubt punish the boy severely in time. He believes in fairness and justice. Now, that works in your favour, but if you aren't careful he will turn it against you.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!” Elsa yelled. Ice crystals like tiny daggers forming instantly on the mirror.

“Prince Hans, lied to us about the princess saying her vows with him, her death and he swung a sword at you after we all heard him beg you to bring back summer. You froze the country. We all understand that it was an accident and you've learned how to control your powers now but King Victor may call a meeting of the sovreign heads of the region or he may threaten you or claim you used your powers maliciously.”

Elsa paused. “He would do that?”

“As I said, King Victor is known for believing in what is right.”

Elsa sighed and put her head in her hands. “Did anyone die in the blizard?” She murmured.

Her councilors all exchanged glances. “A few peasants” someone in the back finally murmured. “Shepherds, and others who were cauught out in the open far from shelter...not too many though, but the losses of livestock were much higher.”

Elsa took a deep breath and sat up straight. “Alright. Please find my sister and send her in.”

 

The second they were gone she rested her head on her death and didn't bother trying to keep her feelings in check.

She's not sure how long it was before a warm hand touched her shoulder. “Elsa? Elsa, What happened?”

She'd frozen the room, almost as bad as it was after Mom and Dad died. Anna looked afraid.

Elsa focused for a moment on Anna, her baby sister, and how much she loved her and in a moment the frost dissapeared. “I'm sorry Anna, I just...people died in the blizzard. I never even thought to think of what might have happened to ordinary people in the storm...” She pushed the paper towards her sister. “The Summer Isles have sent a very generous trade agreement. I don't want to sign, but my advisors say that King Victor wants to be my friend now, if I refuse he may prefer to be my enemy.”

Elsa sighed, and rested her head on her hand. “I wish I knew what to do.”

Anna stared at the paper with a frown. “If you don't want to sign don't sign. You're the queen.” She giggled. “Problem solved.”

Elsa shook her head. “No problem not solved Anna! King Victor is powerful and dangerous, he's not the Duke of Wesselton who I can just dismiss. He's the beloved King of one of the richest kingdoms in the world.”

Anna pulled a face. “All I remember about him from my lessons was that he killed the King before him and made the king's family dissapear. I suppose killing the rightful monarch must run in that family.”

Elsa smiled softly. “It's bit more complicated than that.”

Oh, Anna, Elsa, thought, I wish I could see the world the way you did. With all the ugly and complicated bits made clear and easy.

“King Victor was the bastard grandson of a previous king. A rightful one, I suppose. His parents were, by all accounts, good people, happy with their simple lives and very in love. The King before Victor, King Otto, was a good man but a bad king. There were many bad winters in the Summer Isles, made worse by his poor management. Then something happened and the islands cut off all trade with the mainland. The last letter out of there spoke of the unhappiness of the people and King Otto's obliviousness. When the ports in the Summer Isles reopened there was no sign of Otto and King Victor was on the throne surrounded by his brothers.” Elsa shrugged. “Apparently, the people say that Victor was the true king and he was right to cast Otto down.”

Anna stared with wide eyes. “Did he kill the king?”

Elsa shook her head. “All anyone's ever said was that he brought King Otto to justice.”

Anna was pale. “Why are you telling me this?”

“My advisors are saying that if I don't sign this than King Victor may decide Arendelle needs justice too.”

“We can't let him bully us!”

“He's not, not really. He's been very reasonable. We just don't want him to bully us.”

Anna was clearly thinking.

“What-Was this all that Johannes wanted to talk to you about in the gardens?”

“Huh? No, he has powers too. He wanted to show me. He can make fire”

Anna squealed in delight. “Really!? That's amazing Elsa I'm so happy for you.”

Elsa waved it off. “It's not like he's powerful enough to be afraid of what he can do, he doesn't really understand it's just a parlour trick to him..”

Anna still grinned so big, that Elsa was half worried her face would split in half, Elsa give her a tiny smile. “It does make me feel like less of a freak though .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I wanted to give you guys something. I'm afraid we're at the end of the stuff I had already written before starting to post. I know how I want the story to end but I'm not sure how I'll get there so I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try and at least finish it off for you all. Thanks to everyone who has left such lovely comments.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real winter comes. Elsa meets another prince, and then a king. 
> 
> Warning: The King of the Summer Isles is REALLY not nice and is very verbally harsh to Elsa.

The winter that follows is bitter and cold, and Elsa cannot stop it. The faces of the people that she sees out her window become thin and pinched. Her advisers warn her about the unrest among the people of the city.

 

“You have to understand your Majesty, they don't hate you because of your powers, they hate you because your powers, however inadvertently, have caused many of them to face this winter with hardly any food” one of them says.

 

It's only the shipments from the Summer Isles that keep her safe they tell her. The great ships unload their cargo nearly once a week. The distribution of the food is handled by delegates from the Summer Isles government.

 

She meets her third red-haired prince on one of these ships. His name is Gerhart and he grins at her in a most unpleasant way when he is introduced, but doesn't say anything beyond the usual polite platitudes.

Her police tell her that he made merry in the taverns of Aerendalle before setting out again and that he loudly declared himself unimpressed by her or her 'cute little snowflake powers'.

 

It is very strange to be made to feel insignificant. It is a new feeling, no matter what she had always been the heir, the queen, and though her powers made her isolated they also granted her fear and respect. To have that power dismissed...it felt like a blow.

 

Gerhart returns several times over the course of the winter, and his annoying grin never leaves his face when he looks at her.

 

“At first I thought it was funny that she'd been threatened by stupid little Hans. Now, I find it funny that Hans lost to her...” she overhears him say one day.

 

Her advisor stays her hand when she reaches out to freeze him in place. “That would start a riot your majesty. He's very popular among the people. They say he's a better breed of prince: one that doesn't set himself above and apart from ordinary people. More than that, there are plenty of people who have started saying that they wish Prince Hans' sword had struck true.”

 

“What?!”

 

“The royalty of the Summer Isles. They're perceived as having all tried to do what was right.”

 

“Even Hans?”

 

“Especially Hans. Everyone heard him give the order that you weren't to be harmed. And most people don't know about what he did to Anna....”

 

Elsa gulped. “So what should I do?”

 

Her advisor sighed. “Nothing. Until the winter is over. You must do nothing at all.”

 

The cold doesn't bother Elsa, but she can see the way that Anna wears mittens and mufflers. The ways the people outside her walls huddle and crouch as they walk, trying to keep the heat in. She worries about Kristoff who has gone up into the high northern fjords and lakes to cut his ice. She can't end this winter. She's tried. She didn't make it, so she can't end it. She's so angry. So very very angry.

 

When Gerhart returns and doesn't even bow, she stands, the ice already crackling around her fists. In less than a second his whole left side is encased in ice.

 

He gets frostbite on his arm and ear. Even as he winces in pain he still looks at her like she is nothing more than a foolish little girl.  
  


As he's led away he says “Well, Queen Elsa, my brother-the-king will be most pleased to receive you this summer. I look forward to your visit and the changes it will herald.” before he ducked out of the room with a bow.

 

“What did he mean?” Elsa demands her council.

 

“The trade agreement stipulated that if any member of the Summer Island contingent was harrased or harmed while carrying out his duties in Aerendalle than the king would break off all trade should the Queen not appear in person to renegotiate as soon as weather permitted her to travel to the Summer Islands.”

 

“He wants me to travel by ship?”

 

“Yes, but not in winter at least. He leaves that dangerous task to his beloved kin. Consider yourself lucky that he won't cut off the ships in this weather. Your head would be on a pike in no time flat should that occur.” Her advisor explains coldly with a look of veiled disdain.

 

Though it seems the winter will never end, eventually it does.

 

She leaves Anna and her cabinet in charge as she boards a ship bound for the Summer Isles with her minister of trade. The people don't come to see her off with cries of good will or waving flags the way they once did her parents. A few people stand sullenly and watch her board the ship. But there are no smiles or wishes for safe passage.

 

It's a long uncomfortable voyage South.

 

Her first impression of the King is that his hair is the brightest red she has ever seen. It's a fiery orange that seems almost to glow in the gloom of the ever deepening twilight.

 

He bows to her as she descends the gangplank and then looks up with a shark's smile. For the first time in Elsa's life a shiver goes up her spine.

 

He holds out his arm. “Please, Your Majesty. Shall we?”

 

Gingerly Elsa takes it.

 

“Now, I must say this situation with Gerhart has troubled me greatly...” The king begins by saying.

 

“For most of the last year I have kept my beloved little brother under lock and key for the crime of attacking you, but now, Gerhart, who was on a mission of mercy to your people, returns to me gravely injured by an unprovoked attack-”

 

“It wasn't unprovoked!” Elsa interrupts. “He was stirring up unrest in my city!”

 

“Oh. And your rule is so fragile that you must attack him with your powers? He says no one ever warned him not to speak thus.” King Victor replies.

 

“My rule is not fragile!” Elsa protests.

 

“Really? Because it seems to me you're hanging by the thread of my goodwill and patience. A thread I am terribly tempted to cut.” He hisses coldly.

 

They are climbing up the steps of the palace now, their guards and hangers out of earshot behind them.

 

“But you can't!” Elsa cries.

 

“You damaged one of my brothers milady. I do not look kindly on that. Not to mention your other failings....”

 

“What failings?!” Elsa demands as they walk through the palace towards the kings private office.

 

“Do you know how many people you've killed?”

 

“What?! I- I don't understand....”

 

“The number of people whose deaths you have directly caused? I can tell you about mine. 102 people, with hearts and minds and families who are dead because of my actions. Some were criminals who were executed, others soldiers, and then of course there's the coup I orchestrated... But, I don't think it's too high for what I've achieved. The Summer Islands are the most prosperous and powerful country in the region. The lives of the many have improved at the cost of those 102 men and women, each and every one of those sacrifices carefully considered and weighed against the common good.

 

Now, tell me, how many have did you kill in that blizzard of yours?”

 

“I- I don't know...”

 

“I do. 58, of course that's only the blizzard itself, there's at least a dozen more who succumbed to injuries or illness afterwards as a direct result of the blizzard, another 20 or 30 who have died due to the food shortage in the winter, and that doesn't even take into account the human misery that those who did not perish have felt due what you've done. And all for no purpose at all.”

 

“Why are you saying this?”

 

“Because my dear, do you know how many people Hans has killed? None. Oh, yes he swung a sword at you but, that's understandable, given the circumstances, and you lived anyway.”

 

“HE TRIED TO KILL ME!” Elsa screams ice crackling around her fists.

 

King Victor raises a highly unimpressed brow.  
  


“Oh, are you a little girl who must be mollycoddled and petted? Do you not have the strength to face hard truths?” he says as though speaking to an infant.

 

Elsa snarls and sends a bolt of ice towards him. With a flick of his wrist it disappears into steam.

 

“Yes, I see you are just a stupid little girl. A stupid little girl who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way...” the king says thoughtfully, turning away from her and looking out of his office window.

 

Elsa gapes. “You...you have...”

 

King Victor glances at her over his shoulder. “I have magic? Yes. These islands are volcanic, did you know? It's why our soil is so rich and our temperature more mild than those near us...” He grins and waves a hand. “Also, part of why my people love me so. You've heard the legend of the first king of the Summer Isles haven't you? Of course, it's not something many people outside of the country know about. We're a close-knit people and very wary of outsiders.”

 

There's the sound of loud footfalls and a side door opens to reveal a suit of armour, seemingly carved from dark volcanic rock but with the bright red glow of magma showing at the cracks along each joint.

 

“I understand you've made snowmen who live? Well, meet my personal guard. Made from the heart of a volcano.”

 

Elsa turns to run towards the door but Victor is quicker than he looks and grabs her, practically throwing her into the chair by her desk.

 

“Now, little girl. There are some things I'd like to discuss... I was very hopeful to form an alliance with Aerendalle but you continue to harm my emissaries. I'm going to give you a choice.

You can continue to hold your position on Hans. He will be punished as befits a traitor and you will make a public apology for your treatment of Gerhart. I will agree to a favorable trade agreement but, I will not consider you my ally, only one of many trading partners. If, as I suspect they will, your people cast you down and kill you I will happily treat with whomever rises to take your place.

 

Or, you can never speak of either of my brothers again. I will never tell you Hans' fate so you may imagine that he is serving out a sentence that is palatable to you. I will consider you my dear friend and ally and will support you should you prove to have difficulty. I will also share my knowledge of elemental magic with you”

 

Elsa opened and closed her mouth.

 

“It's not really a choice is it? You wouldn't declare your brother a traitor...”

 

“Yes, I would. I would mount his handsome young head on a spike by the palace gates. So, all would know that the king's justice is fair and firm. You see, that's where you and I are different. I think the benefit of having a favourable trade agreement with Aerendalle without the obligation of military or political support, might be worth the cost of a brother, I have rather a lot of them you know. In fact, for the good of my kingdom there is NOTHING I wouldn't do. I would slaughter each and everyone of my brothers, and their children if that was what it took.”

 

“You're a- you're a monster.”

 

“The word you're looking for is 'king' dear. Don't worry, I don't expect you to recognize it. You're not much of a Queen...harming the innocent, valuing the life of your sister above all others. I bet there is nothing you wouldn't give to ensure her safety. Now, the important question: do you think she's safer with Hans dead? Or not?”

 

Elsa opened and closed her mouth a few times, tears running down her face.

 

Victor schooled his expression into an exaggerated pout. “Oh, poor little queen. The bad man is asking her difficult questions...” he scoffed. “Pathetic. Make your choice little girl. If yes, my brother will be executed publicly before the end of your visit, and you will go home with a fair trade agreement but no support. If no, my brother will live free and you will have the friendship of the king of the Summer Isles. No need to decide now...I'll talk to you again tomorrow.”

 

 

He opened the door and called down the hallway to a servant. “Please come and see Queen Elsa to her room. She's distressed by the plight of her people and needs some time to compose herself before the banquet.”

 

 

Numbly Elsa rose from her chair and followed the servant to the lavish apartment that was to be her own. With a wave of her hand she froze everything solid. With that accomplished she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

 

In the end, it's a choice she can't make. The idea of being responsible for the death of charming, handsome, horrible Prince Hans is more than Elsa can bear. She tells the king that over a private breakfast the next day.

 

He pauses and looks at her very closely before sighing and shaking his head. “You disappoint me little queen...what makes my brother more important than the people you killed in the blizzard? Hmmm? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. You, Prince Oscar, your minister of trade and myself will meet after we finish eating.”

 

He smiles at her and Elsa nods, numb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, King Victor ended up being way more intense than I had planned but I think it worked. Some notes: I really don't like how Elsa was handled in the movie. She's not interesting to me once she has her magical icy makeover (though she's very interesting to me BEFORE that), and the consequences of a sudden intense blizzard are never dealt with. I really do believe that people would have died because of what she did and that ordinary people would not be quick to forgive. 
> 
> Victor's entire character is based on the idea that being a good person doesn't make you a good king or ruler. Victor is an awful person, but he is an excellent king, and the people love him for that reason. Basically it's a case where he's judged on his actions and their results not the intentions or means that he used to bring them about.
> 
> He's based on a combination of certain portrayals of Louis XIV I've seen, as well as Lord Vetinari from Discworld. Basically, he's powerful and dangerous and charismatic, but fair. 
> 
> So, comments? Do you think I pushed Victor too far?
> 
> Also: 10 points to anyone who can spot the Game of Thrones reference!!


	6. Another Voyage Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans and Elsa have a discussion over dancing. Two ships sail and Hans considers his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter of the fic since I've pretty much accomplished what I wanted in writing it. This has hardly been edited or anything, so bear with me. I had despaired of ever getting this finished and then the idea of Hans and Elsa dancing at a ball came to me and I wanted to finish it up.

Elsa is standing very uncomfortably by the drinks table watching the aristocrats of the Summer Isles glide about the dance floor when someone taps her on the shoulder.

 

She turns around and find herself face to face with Prince Hans.

 

“May I have this dance?” He asks, bowing, with a wry smile on his face.

 

Elsa glances around the room hoping for an escape, but everyone is watching. Will that foolish little Queen from Aerendalle refuse the polite offer of the youngest Prince? King Victor catches her eye and smiles. It is not a pleasant expression.

 

Elsa gulps and nods, taking Hans' outstretched hand. Luckily a waltz is playing, nothing too complicated.

 

“I understand I owe you my thanks.” Hans murmurs as they twirl around the floor. Like everything he does, Hans is a flawless dancer.

 

“I don't want them.” Elsa replies, trying to keep her voice and face expressionless.

 

“Well, you have them. Brother-dearest has made it clear that but for your choice all these people would be attending a royal execution, not a ball.”

 

Elsa glowers.

 

Hans scrutinizes the young Queen. He doesn't think she'll last too long, she's too much a beautiful swan that's wandered into the flock of raptors that are the crowned heads of her neighbouring countries. She doesn't know her own strength, he decides. Hasn't learned the hard lessons most young royals do about power and strength. She's thinks she can rule by strength, her icey powers a threat to those who disagree.

 

But then again, swans are mean little buggers who are tougher than they look. Hans would know he'd been chased around the gardens by one when he was a child.

 

He lets his pretences drop just for a moment. Lets the warmth and kindness drain out of his face.

 

“May I give you some advice Princess Elsa?” He whispers

 

“I'm QUEEN Elsa.” She bites out.

 

“Oh, I don't think you've quite earned that title yet.”

 

Her hands in his suddenly grow cold.

 

“Don't go fooling yourself into thinking your little parlour tricks are so very significant.” He snarls and heats up his own hands in response.

 

Elsa practically leaps back in shock, bumping into Johannes and his wife. They glance between her and Hans, but he gives them a cheerful, if bemused shrug. They shake their heads and dance on.

 

Hans retakes Elsa's hands.

 

“I'd learn a thing or too about magic Princess.” He continues. “Yours isn't alone, as I'm sure Victor has made you aware. But, here's a secret he won't want you to learn:” Hans brushes a white lock of hair behind her ear and leans in close “Magic isn't power. ”

 

Elsa leans back and frowns at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ah, ah, ah. I promised you a secret, not an answer. But, if I were you, I'd make nice with Wesselton before King Victor has you by the throat. Just a thought.”

 

“He tried to kill me!”

 

“Goodness, it's always the same with you. My brother was ready to mount my head on a spike at your say-so, you don't hear me crying about it.”

 

“You have a frozen heart, Hans. You don't feel anything.”

 

The song was finishing. Hans bows to Queen Elsa.

 

“You have it wrong you know.”

 

“Have what wrong?” Elsa demands but, Hans just smiles and walks away to dance with his oldest niece (who's actually older than he is).

 

 

Elsa and Hans sail the next morning on the same tide.

 

Elsa is returning to her kingdom. Hans is heading into unofficial exile, accompanied by the twins, at least for the first leg of the journey.

 

Victor has his ambitions and Hans has proved himself a valuable chesspiece.

 

He's not sure what he was thinking talking to Queen Elsa like that, showing her who he truly is. He's not sure whether he meant to hurt her or help her with his words, and he feels unsteady for having acted on such a dangerous whim. But, she needs to _learn_ if she wants to live. Maybe it's a case of like calling to like.

 

She was born with ice. Hans was born with fire. His cradle has scorch marks and there are little sooty footprints burned into the steps of the highest tower in the castle.

 

Unlike that stupid Queen to the North, Hans had learned to control his power, though. He wasn't afraid of it. Other people were afraid, but they didn't need to be. Hans learned at a young age that beating someone because you could charbroil them is simply not satisfying.

No, that was one lesson his brothers had taught him very well. Strength and power are two very different things. The foolish fear strength but the wise fear power. Fire is strength not power. Throwing flames may be a way to start a fight, but it wasn't how you ended one (unless you killed the person, and even then there was usually family, and blood feuds are so terribly dull).

 

The best wins are the ones no one sees coming.

 

He'd meant what he'd said to her at the ball, he decides. Though it's useful in it's own way ( Hans has never in his life been too cold or too hot, and he's occasionally considered swan diving into a volcano just to see what happens), fire is still not going to get him what he wants. No more than Elsa's childish fits of frost are going to get her what she wants.

 

No one's going to give you real power if you go around threatening to roast people alive. No one's going to take you seriously if you plunge your country into eternal winter _by accident_.

 

Until Aerendelle he'd never even thought his magic was particularly noteworthy. The world was full of things strange and powerful. The trolls could heal a frozen head, boys made lifelong friends with reindeer, drops of sunlight fell on flowers and granted immortality, true love's kiss will break any spell, armadillos' are messengers of the gods. There are lands where good fairies and bad fight duels with blessings and curses on human babies, and there are lands where witches can cause almost anything to happen.

 

What's one boy with fire in his fingers compared to that? What's one girl with ice in her veins, for that matter?

 

Hans will admit he's impressed by what Elsa can do. An entire country covered in a winter without end? It almost makes him want to see if he can make summer last forever in the Summer Isles (though come to think of it he's definitely going to write King Victor and ask about the milder than normal winters they've been having...).

 

He wishes he had the chance to fight her, just once. Fire vs Ice, think of the story you could make with that! There's a certain pleasing symmetry to it. But, that wouldn't solve anything, you don't win a kingdom by proving you're the same type of monster the people fear their queen to be.

 

Besides, what would be the fun in that? Hans has always left that sort of brutishness to Yan and Gerhart, with their hammers and axes. No, Hans' way has always been the rapier, and the stilleto.

 

When he arrives at the Duchy of Salzburg, he waltzes all night with the Duchess and speaks soft words in the her ear. She tells him a way of sneaking into the private wing of the villa, where the bedrooms are. He joins her there once the ball is over. The first hint she has has that he's playing false is when the guards storm into her room the next day and pull a bloody dagger from beneath her pillow. It seems the old Duke was murdered last night, how positively awful, Hans thinks with a grin. Victor will be happy with his work.

 

Hans leans on the rail of the ship and watches as Salzburg slides into the distance. The Duchess is in custody, accused of murder.

 

Anna thinks she needs a man to be special. Elsa thinks her ability defines her. The Duchess bursts into tears instead of drawing herself up and demanding justice for her husband. What weak little crybaby,  _amateurs_ ! Hans thinks. 

 

The 13 th son with unlucky red hair. That's Hans. He was born with fire in his belly, but volcanic glass in his mind. 

 

It  _is_ funny. Isn't fire supposed to be the element of unpredictability? Or sudden rages and even more sudden mercy? And yet they say there's never been a cooler or more calculating bunch than the fire-haired Princes of the Summer Isles. 

 

Ice is a force that can be lived with, coped with, survived, but never stopped, never mastered.

 

Fire, well, man learned long long ago how to master fire. Fire is tame, fire can be used. Fires, as Hans well knows, can be put out (except for when they can't).

 

Hans thinks about his brother on his stolen throne.

 Victor has been controlling fire far too long. He thinks he's mastered it.

Hans sighs and considers that perhaps it's time Victor remembered what it is to feel the ground shake beneath your feet and the very air try and burn you alive. Perhaps King Victor ought to be reminded of the power of the volcanoes he's built his country on.

 

He straightens up. He's been looking for a way to amuse himself in his diplomatic exile. Plotting a coup? Yes. That'll do nicely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, the passages of Hans thinking about life are the first bits of this fic I wrote, the whole idea of the Summer Isles and it's many princes and how they lived came from them. Initially I wasn't going to include them, but I decided they were a good way to end it. 
> 
> Also, King Victor better watch his back and Prince Hans better have a rock solid plan.
> 
> PS: I'm inexplicably worried that parts of this chapter have already showed up elsewhere in this fic. If that's the case PLEASE tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
